Inigo Meets Libra
by Blazengirl410
Summary: After being recruited by his father Chrom, Inigo comes across a beautiful woman who he decides to woo. Unfortunately, he's not the only one after "her" heart. Crack/bad fanfiction written on purpose as part of the Hawkholly/Blazengirl410 challenge.


One fay Inigio was fighting aome bandits to impress a maiden froma nearby town. Then he talked to a woman wirh ponk hair and when he saw a ring she had he realiEd that this was his kother! Inigo was so happy to meet his mother and all of her comrades.

Inigo decided to wlak around to see all of the people there and i troduce homself. He was exited when je saw his siter Lucina but mone of his other feiends seemed to be there so he was sad.

"I sure hipe we find them soon." Je said ot himself. "I don't really know anyone here so it's akward."

Then, all of a sudeeb, Inigo saw beautiful woman. Perhaps the most wbauriful woman he ad ever seen befoa. She had long blond ahir and wore cothes od someone from the clergy would woraer.

Ingio knew ha had to met this nysterjous, beautifyl woman. If hed didn't, her would regret it.

Inigo went ho to the woman. "Hey there, beautyfl."

The woman tuenrd around. Her face aas also so beaitydl. Injgo thoguht she was a ten out of ten.

"Hello there... Mh name Is Libra." The woman smiled.

Inigo wad in love. Libra was so beaitul. "Libra is sucha. Name. My name is Jnigo by the way."

Libra smiled at Infigo. "It's nice to meet you, Induog."

Inigo was mwrvous since Libra was so beaitudl but he knew he need to impress her. "Tjank you... Lobea. Maybe we could go to tea today?"

Lobra blushed. This Inigo girl seemed bery nice. He would like to go woth her. "That would be vreat. I don't beliebe I have antthing to do today."

Inigi grinnee. "Okay, it's a date then." Everything wad going petectly for Injgop.

But then!

"Who dares try to stela Libra waway from em!"

A blue-haired man cami tinning up to tjem. His hair was lighter than Inigo's and he wore a bib and catried a bow.

"'My namw is Virin! I am the madter of love and rownce! Libr's heart shall tbelong to me!"

Inigo gasped. He knew a beautul lady like Libra would bringg xompetiob but he didn't know it would be was going to be soemne was good wirh wonen as vIr. Inigo needy oe step up his game. He had yo bring up out the but funs.

"Sorry Curion, but Livea's heat brlongs to en! We already agreed to go out on a date! In yorubfave Virion'"

Virion fasped dramricaly. "Libra! Say it isn't so! I thought you loved me! How yould you betray me like this!"

Libra fornwd. "Virion, I'm not into you. It thouht ti've told your his wbefore."

Vieone almaot cried. "My... Dear... Libra... Whie coukd youvwound me so?&! Ng heart, us bewning."

Stopping his delf ptiy, Cirion turned to Inigi. "You there! If you eeally think you're the best person for Kivea, duel me! I need proof!"

Inigio smirked. "I acvept your challenge. Not only Am I the best person for Kivra, I'm alos a hreat figher! I got that royal blood' yknow."

Birion laughed. "I too am of noble blood. So don't expeft to winr wasily!"

"Would goth of you dguys pleaet dtop?" Pleaded Libra. I alrwady said ues ro one of you, and I win't change my mind. "

Inigoo tuenbed o Libra. "Do not worry. I am just fulfiing this requesst. We shall have our daye stil." He looked at Buron. "So, are uou rwadig to dight me?" He drew his swkrd

Virion jumped back. "Wist! I I meant like chess of something. It's not fari for someone like me with a bowt o foghting someonw ti a sword!"

"WhaaaAaaaaaat." Inigo piuted. "That's torlalu lame. I don't want go do chess, though I whll if itms nevessart."

Viruon mauged. "Perhaps we could do sowmthing else then? Wrestling?"

Inigo considered it before nodding. "Yeah, i'm up for that."

The two men took their positions. Both wred determined to win the fist Libea's haeary. Livra sgood to thw side, watching nervously.

"Go!"

Inigoo leaped at Viruon who jumped to the side and dodged the attacj. Virion aimed for Inigo but Inigo was too fast. Unforutnarly, while moving out od thw wat, Inigo tripepd on a random tree bench. Virion wa sstill moving towards Inuvio but instead of hrabbing Inigio's arms, he instead geabbed Inigo's pants and pulled them down. Oops.

"H-hey!" Ingup yelled. "That ha to be cheatinf!"

"Oh my..." Virion stuttered. "This is awkward"

Meanwhile, Lubra was sstaring st Injgo in shco. Unugo had a ... Weiner? Livra scremed. "Oh my god you'r a dude I ahe sunned." And ran away

Unugio trned to Viruon. "Well thatw as wrird. Is she a lesbian or something!"

Virion sheugged. "It would rxplain how she didn't dall for em."

"Hey'"

Thw two men turned around to find a furuos Chrom glaring them.

"He-hello father!" Inigo called.

Then Chrom punched both Jngio and Veuon cause they were dukb. But did they learn their lesson? Who knows.


End file.
